deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MMYP999/Lethal Chefs Battle Royale
Description This What If Death Battle will feature Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4, Raine Sage from Tales of Symphonia, Undyne from Undertale, Felicia from Fire Emblem Fates, and Noel Vermillion from Blazblue. (Future Joke Episode) So many video games seem to have this trend of including at least one major character (usually female for irony's sake) that... Well let's not mince words, they are absolutely terrible at cooking. They're so bad, they've been known to burn down houses, poison unsuspecting victims, or otherwise make the most foul tasting creations to walk the planet. Why don't we go ahead and see which one is the best of the best? (Or should I say worst?) Interlude Location: Death Battle HQ Cue Music 1 Luther: Ah, I can't believe we never thought of hosting a cooking show earlier! This is gonna be so great! I can't wait to see the aspiring ladies that signed up! Alice: Don't get TOO excited there, lover boy. I'M the one that has the say on our final set of contestants after all. Rena: Yeah yeah, just hurry up and greet them! I skipped out on lunch for this, I'm starving! Nova: Oh, I'm pretty sure you guys are in for a rather... shocking surprise. Theo, if you would? Theodore: As you wish. *opens curtain* Welcome, valued guests, to our lovely abode! It is truly an honor to-''' Cue Music 2 ''Luther: Oh hell no, are these chicks who I think they are?!'' Alice: Heh heh heh. Allow me to take over. Rena: You... did this on purpose, didn't you?! Alice: Guilty as charged. Now then, before we begin, allow me to go over the ground rules for today's contest. First and foremost, this is an event meant to determine which member among you is fit to wear the title of Mystère Alimentaire X. ''Luther: Wait, isn't that just a Google Translate job for-'' Alice: *ahem* Now then, this event shall be split into three categories. First, our contestants will be given a period of ten minutes to collect whatever ingredients they see fit from our grand selection of merchandise. Rena: Wait, we were supposed to prepare supplies for them too?! Well gee, thanks for telling us at the last second! '''Theodore: Never fear, valued friend! For instead of wasting our own hard earned money, we have procured a portal of the Void leading to an enormous abandoned supermarket! Alice: Once your ten minutes are up, you will all return to our HQ to commence phase two! There, you shall be given half an hour to prepare the "best" meal you can possibly create to serve to our esteemed judges in Round 3. We're gonna be lenient here and allow you to make ANY meal you desire, no matter how big or small it is! Luther: Putting quotation marks over the word best isn't exactly a good omen if you ask me... Nova: Oh ho ho, but here's the fun part! In Round 3, this event's judges will get the pleasure of savoring every last bit of food our contestants have prepared for them! And I get to videotape all their disgu- I mean heartfelt reactions! Alice: Well then, I suppose I can expect the same level of excitement from you, Nova. Nova: What are you talking about? Alice: Why, you're going to be one of the judges as well! Nova: Wha- TRAITOR! Why aren't you participating in this?! Alice: Well, I AM a robot after all. It's not like I actually need to eat. Rena: Oh, bullsh- Alice: And besides, I believe it would be for the best if we had an even number of judges. Luther: Ugh, these excuses are just ridiculous... Well guys, we'd better pick a god and pray, cause we may not survive to see the end of this day. Cue Music 3 Theodore: Oh, surely these competitors can't be AS bad as we've been led to believe... Why don't we start by having everybody introduce themsel-'' ''Undyne: *slams table* Theodore: Gah! O... kay... I suppose you would like to go first, miss-''' ''Undyne: The name's Undyne, punks! And I'm here with only ONE purpose!'' Nova: I see we're off to a brilliant start so far... ''Undyne: I'm gonna cream the rest of you losers with the power of ANIME AND DETERMINATION!'' Rena: Wow, this competition is gonna be so AWESOME with you around! ''Alice: I'm already starting to regret allowing these two in the same room, but why don't we move on to our next-'' Cue Sound '''Theodore: Agh! Are you okay, milady? Luther: Ay, are you a smooth talker- '' Felicia: I'm so sorry for the mess! Oh, why now of all times? '''Theodore: Oh, that's quite alright, miss. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself? Felicia: Ri- Right! Well, I'm Felicia and I want to prove to everyone that I'm not as much of a klutz as everyone thinks I am! '' '''Theodore: Ah, that's the spirit I'm looking for! Truly, we have a pure, heroic soul on our-' Nova: Okay whatever, you dorks can bond later! Let's move on to... Hey, you look familiar... '''''Luther: Huh. The resemblance is kind of scary here. I bet you couldn't even tell them apart if dyed either one's hair with the same color... Raine: Why yes, this is rather disconcerting. However, I'm not here to concern myself with any potential biological clones. Instead, I, Raine Sage, only wish to further the long sought after pursuit of knowledge. Nova: Oh really, now? Raine: Of course. I see this competition as the perfect opportunity to create something unique! Why do I need to follow the recipe when I can be a pioneer instead? Nova: I know, right? Alice: Huh. I'm starting to wonder if you two are actually sisters... Yukiko: Anyway, I suppose I'll go next, because I'm not all that interested in the reward. I'm Yukiko Amagi and I'm only in this for the thrill of the challenge. Luther: (Yeah, maybe because you're the INVENTOR of Mystery Food X.) Yukiko: But as long as I'm here... I welcome one and all to stop by at the Amagi Inn for all your wants and needs-''' Nova: Hey hey hey! There's a time and place for filming a commercial, but not now! You're cutting into our screentime here! '''Yukiko: Cutting into... screentime? Pfft. Hahahahahahaha! Luther: Well, if anything, this girl's looking to be a rwal barrel of fun. Hah. Alice: Oh, please don't tell me you're getting infected now... Theodore: I suppose that means there's just one contendor left! Now can this young gentleman please conclude our opening ceremony? Noel: I'm sorry, did you just call me a gentleman? Theodore: Oh, my apologies! It's just-''' ''Luther: Whoa, you really dropped the ball there, Theo! Then again, I guess it's easy to make that mistake when you're talking to a walking cutting board- AGH!'' Noel: Hey! Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right! Alice: Heh, it looks like this girl's got you pinned Luth! ''Luther: Now's not the best time for this, Allie! Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, now could you please intorduce yourself for the crowd so we can actually start the show?'' Noel: Noel... Noel Vermillion... I'm going win no matter what! And YOU. WILL. PAY. For mocking my bust. ''Luther: *gasp* Okay, is that everyone?''' ''Alice: Okay, the butche- I mean contestants are set! Let's begin this heated debate for all to enjoy! Nova: Oh and to make things more interesting, each contestant will be accompanied by a host as a means of starting crazy shenanigans and keeping tabs on any potential cheaters! Theodore: Okay, everybody steel yourselves for battle! the portal will open in... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN! Round 1: Preparation Yukiko Raine Noel Undyne Felicia Round 2: The Creation Yukiko Raine Noel Undyne Felicia Round 3: The Slaughter Yukiko Raine Noel Undyne Felicia Results Which character is your favorite? Yukiko Undyne Raine Noel Felicia Which cook is the worst of the bunch in your opinion? Yukiko Undyne Raine Noel Felicia Category:Blog posts